Les Yeux
by Malaikat Tak Bersayap
Summary: Jika ini semua adalah takdir, maka ini akan menjadi takdir terindahku..
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto

Apa itu cinta?

Aku tidak pernah merasanya

Aku tidak pernah menerimanya

Jadi aku tidak tau apa wujudnya

Kata orang cinta itu menyakitkan

Sebagian lagi mengatakan cinta itu membutakan

Tapi yang paling sering aku dengar cinta itu adalah tentang pengorbanan..

Dan aku hanya bisa menduganya

\- - - - - o o o - - - - -

Jakarta, 30 Juni 2016

"Sudah selesai."

"Ah, nona Hinata. Anda sangat cantik sekali..!" seru Toru, pelayan kesayanganku. Matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca. Sesekali Toru menyeka kedua matanya dengan saputangan. Sekarang hidung dan matanya terlihat memerah.

Aneh sekali, padahal yang akan menikah adalah aku. Tetapi yang menangis justru Toru.

Aku tersenyum singkat. "Hinata Hyuuga memang selalu cantik Toru. Laki-laki mana yang dapat mendustai kecantikan seorang Hinata?"

"Sudahlah, jangan menangis. Nanti hiasanmu luntur." lanjutku sambil menurunkan kedua tangannya dari wajahnya. "Hentikan itu. Oke?"

Aku membalikkan tubuh ku ke arah cermin lebar yang kini menampilkan sesosok gadis yang begitu cantik jelita.

Gaun pengantin putih gading itu terlihat begitu pas membalut tubuh ku, seakan gaun itu memang hanya tercipta untuk ku.

Aku melirik bibirku yang memerah dengan begitu sempurna dan wajah ku yang dihiasi sejumput helaian rambut, jatuh dengan alami di kedua pipi ku. Dengan rambut yang disanggul penuh ke atas, leher jenjang ku semakin terekspos. Membuat kaum hawa manapun akan iri setengah mati dengan kecantikan ku.

Namun aku kemudian tersenyum pedih.

"Apakah takdir memang selucu ini?"

\- - - - - o o o - - - - -

Mulai hari ini nama gadis itu bukan lagi Hinata Hyuuga, melainkan Hinata Uzumaki.

Hinata melirik laki-laki yang beberapa jam lalu akhirnya resmi menjadi suaminya.

Dalam sekali lihat saja, Hinata tahu bahwa Naruto bukanlah laki-laki sembarangan. Mata birunya seakan menjadi candu bagi Hinata. Ketika mengucapkan janji suci, ia seakan meleleh oleh tatapan tajam yang diberikannya.

Entahlah. Ada begitu banyak laki-laki tampan yang memuja Hinata, namun entah mengapa Hinata merasa ada yang berbeda dengan Naruto.

"Turun." Adalah ucapan pertama yang diucapkan suaminya itu kepada dirinya.

Hinata sedikit terkesiap. Tidak tahu bahwa mobil Naruto sudah sampai di depan rumah Naruto. Hinata menjadi sedikit malu. Laki-laki itu tidak tahu kan bahwa sedari tadi Hinata memperhatikannya?

Hinata dapat mendengar suaminya itu mendesah, lelah.

"Dengar. Kamu tahu bahwa aku tidak menginginkan pernikahan ini. Hanya karena hutang budi keluarga ku kepada keluarga mu saja yang membuat aku menerima pernikahan ini. Aku tidak mengenalmu, apalagi mencintaimu. Jadi aku tidak yakin aku bisa menjadi suami yang baik untukmu, karena aku mencintai perempuan lain."

Untuk pertama kalinya, Naruto mengejutkan Hinata dengan pernyataan panjangnya.

Sial! Apakah laki-laki ini berpikir Hinata menerima pernikahan ini karena cinta? Kalau bukan karena permohonan ayahnya, Hinata juga tidak sudi!

Mata Hinata sedikit berkaca-kaca. Namun ia masih bisa menahan perasaannya yang kini mulai bergejolak.

"Kau pikir siapa dirimu? Aku Hinata Hyuuga! Laki-laki manapun bisa aku dapatkan! Aku cantik, aku pintar, bahkan aku lulusan terbaik di unvitersitas terbaik di negeri ini. Ayahku adalah orang nomor 3 terkaya di sini. Siapapun bahkan bisa aku beli dengan uangnya! Kalau bukan karena ayah ku yang memaksakan pernikahan ini, aku juga tidak berharap akan menjadi istri dari laki-laki brengsek sepertimu!" sembur Hinata marah.

Oh tidak. Hinata tidak pernah berpikir bahwa pernikahannya akan sekacau ini. Bukankah seharusnya pernikahan itu adalah impian setiap wanita? Untuk bisa selamanya mengikat pernjanjian sehidup semati dengan laki-laki yang dicintainya?

Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis. "Aku mungkin laki-laki yang brengsek. Tapi aku akan berusaha menjadi suami yang baik selama 1 tahun pernikahan kita. Dan sesudah itu kita dapat mengucapkan ucapan perpisahan tanpa penyesalan dan tanpa saling menyakiti di sana."

Detik itu juga Hinata merasa bahwa ia mulai sedikit gila dengan takdir yang harus dijalaninya.

\- - - - - o o o - - - - -

Hal pertama yang suaminya lakukan ketika membuka pintu rumah adalah bertanya kepada salah satu ART nya.

"Bibi, dimana Sakura? Apakah ia hari ini memakan makanannya sampai habis?"

Seorang pelayan yang Hinata pikir sekitar berumur 50an tahun, menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dengan lembut.

"Tuan, nona Sakura sedang tertidur. Walaupun tadi nona Sakura tidak mau memakan makanannya, tetapi ia akhirnya mau makan saat bibi mengatakan bahwa tuan Naruto yang membuatkannya." terang bibi itu.

Raut wajah Naruto yang terlihat sedikit cemas perlahan mulai memudar.

"Baiklah, terimakasih bi. Aku akan mencoba mengecek ke kamarnya dulu kalau begitu."

Laki-laki itu kemudian berbalik ke arah Hinata dan menatap Hinata dengan tajam.

"Kamu tunggu di sini. Jangan bergerak kemana pun. Jangan sentuh apapun. Dan jangan lakukan apapun. Aku akan kembali dalam waktu sesingkat mungkin."

Hinata hanya mengangguk tak acuh, namun mau tak mau dirinya merasa penasaran juga. Siapakah Sakura itu, sampai-sampai mampu membuat wajah tampan bermata biru itu terlihat begitu khawatir?

Jadinya Hinata mengabaikan ucapan Naruto dan melangkah mengikuti laki-laki itu dari belakang. Tentu saja dengan sangat hati-hati agar laki-laki itu tidak menyadarinya.

Naruto tidak terlalu rapat menutup pintu kamar berwarna cokelat itu sehingga sekarang Hinata dapat melihat Naruto yang sedang duduk berlutut di lantai, sambil menatap ke arah tempat tidur, di mana ada seorang gadis yang tertidur di sana.

Tatapan Naruto terhadap gadis itu terlihat begitu lembut. Seolah-olah gadis itu adalah nyawanya sendiri.

Hinata sempat melihat tangan Naruto yang terjulur ke atas kepala gadis itu, namun laki-laki itu mengurungkannya. Mungkin takut membangunkan gadis itu.

"Na.. Naruto?" ucap perempuan itu lemah.

"Hn? Apakah aku mengganggu tidurmu, Sakura?" tanya laki-laki itu sambil mengusap rambut gadis itu perlahan. Seolah gadis itu adalah barang berharga yang dapat pecah jika ia tidak berhati-hati dengannya.

Hinata menahan napasnya. Apakah laki-laki ini adalah orang yang sama dengan laki-laki yang barusan mengantarnya di dalam mobil? Mengapa ia begitu galak kepada Hinata, namun.. Begitu lembut kepada perempuan itu..?

Hinata merasa tidak kuat lagi. Ia merasa dadanya sedikit sesak.

What the hell! Siapa sebenarnya yang menjadi istri laki-laki itu? Hinata atau perempuan jalang itu? Mengapa perlakuan Naruto kepada dirinya sangat berbeda? Harga diri Hinata terluka. Baru kali ini ada laki-laki yang memperlakukannya seperti ini!

Dengan kesal Hinata kembali ke tempat semula, dan memutuskan untuk menunggu Naruto. Ia harus meminta penjelasan, siapa sebenarnya gadis itu?

Lima menit kemudian, Hinata dapat melihat siluet Naruto yang berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Kekesalan kembali menyeruak di dalam dada Hinata, membuat gadis itu memilih untuk menumpahkannya saja.

"Siapa perempuan jalang itu?! Aku tahu pernikahan ini memang tidak dilandaskan atas cinta. Namun aku juga berharap tidak akan ada orang ketiga di dalam pernikahan kita yang hanya berjalan satu tahun ini!" ucapnya dengan penuh emosi. Hinata tidak sadar, perkataannya kini membuat Naruto menjadi sangat marah.

Laki-laki itu mencekal tangan kanan Hinata dengan erat, membuat Hinata meringis kesakitan. "Aw, sakit brengsek!" rintih Hinata. Laki-laki itu bisa mematahkan tangannya!

Namun Naruto tidak mempedulikannya dan malah menatap Hinata dengan begitu tajam. Andaikan tatapan Naruto adalah sebuah pisau tajam, dapat dipastikan Hinata akan mati saat itu juga karenanya!

"Dengarkan aku, nona Hinata Hyuuga yang terhormat. Bukankah tadi aku bilang untuk diam saja di sini? Tapi lihat apa yang kau lakukan? Kau malah mengikuti aku? Baiklah, jika kau bertanya siapa gadis itu, dia adalah wanita yang kucintai. Yang seharusnya akan aku nikahi jika saja bukan karena ada kau yang menghacurkan semuanya ini! Dan tadi aku sudah mengatakan. Aku tidak menginginkan pernikahan ini sama sekali, walaupun aku akan berusaha melakukan yang terbaik sebagai suami kamu. Tapi sekali saja. Sekali saja aku mendengarkan kamu memanggil Sakura dengan "perempuan jalang" itu lagi, aku akan membuatmu menyesal telah menyutujui rencana konyol ini. Aku akan membuatmu menyesal telah menikah dengan aku!"

\- - - - - o o o - - - - -

To be continue..


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto

Apakah artinya sebuah kehidupan?

Mengapa cepatnya seperti sebuah tiupan?

Bagaimanakah harus ku jalankan?

Haruskah aku bertanya kepada Tuhan?

\- - - - - o o o - - - - -

Pagi itu Hinata terbangun. Ia melirik jam yang terpasang di dinding dan melihat angka yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 pagi.

Gadis itu kemudian menatap cincin perak tipis yang melingkar di jari manisnya.

Semua itu bukan mimpi.

Hinata menarik nafasnya. Tanpa sadar pikirannya kembali mengingat peristiwa yang semalam terjadi.

Walaupun Hinata sekamar dengan Naruto, tapi Hinata merasa seperti tidak sekamar dengan Naruto.

Kenapa? Karena pertama, ranjang tempat tidur Naruto yang berukuran 2x King Size itu membuat jarak di antara Naruto dan Hinata semakin jauh. Dan kedua, baik lemari maupun meja Hinata dan Naruto berseberangan dari ujung ke ujung. Bahkan untuk toilet pun ada 2! Di ujung kiri untuk Naruto dan di ujung kanan untuk Hinata.

Seperti 2 kamar yang berbeda dijadikan menjadi 1. Itu yang dapat Hinata pikirkan.

Kemarin saja Naruto tidur di tepi ranjang sebelah kiri, dan Hinata tidur di tepi ranjang sebelah kanan.

"Di dalam perjanjian pernikahan, kita memang tidak dilarang untuk melakukan hubungan seksual, tapi aku tidak akan menyentuhmu. Tidak akan dan tidak akan pernah. Jadi jangan melewati batas tengah dari tempat tidur ini. Kau di kanan dan aku di kiri. Mengerti?"

Kali ini Hinata tidak setuju.

"Tidak bisa! Bagaimanapun juga aku harus hamil! Aku harus mempunyai anak! Kau mengerti? Lakukanlah apa yang kau suka. Kau bahkan bisa melakukan apapun yang kau mau dengan perempuan jalangmu itu, tapi aku harus hamil!" jerit Hinata kesal.

Pernikahan ini hanya akan menjadi sia-sia jika dirinya tidak mempunyai keturunan dari pria itu. Bagi Hinata, untuk hal ini harga dirinya tidak ia pikirkan lagi, asalkan ia bisa hamil!

Mendengar ucapan Hinata, Naruto menggertakkan giginya. Benar-benar. Kenapa gadis ini suka sekali membuat hidup Naruto susah?

"Kau mau mati? Sudah berapa kali aku bilang jangan sebut Sakura perempuan jalang! Kau benar-benar ingin aku membuat kamu menyesal dengan pernikahan ini? Iya? Kau bahkan tidak lebih baik dari seekor tikus yang mencuri makanan tuannya!"

Melihat amarah Naruto mulai bangkit, Hinata berusaha menahan emosinya. Walaupun dia sebenarnya kesal dengan perkataan Naruto. Hinata mengangkat dagunya, siap membalas ucapan Naruto.

"Memang benar kan? Kalau bukan perempuan jalang kenapa dia harus tinggal di rumah laki-laki yang sudah beristri?"

Buggg!

Naruto menonjok tembok di depannya. Tangannya mulai mengeluarkan darah segar, karena begitu kerasnya Naruto memukulnya.

Laki-laki itu sekarang menatap Hinata tajam.

"Aku lelah berbicara denganmu, kau membuatku dengan mudahnya membencimu."

Hinata terkesiap. Begitu besarkah arti perempuan itu bagi Naruto, hingga membuat Naruto begitu marah kepadanya?

Entah mengapa, sedikit dari hati kecilnya merasa.. Iri.. Kepada perempuan itu.

Hinata mengangkat dagunya lebih tinggi, kemudian melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Aku juga membencimu. Memiliki anak darimu bukan berarti aku ingin belajar mencintaimu. Aku tidak peduli, cepat atau lambat aku akan mempunyai anak darimu!" ujar Hinata keras dan berhasil membuat Naruto keluar dari kamarnya sambil membanting pintu.

BRAKK!

\- - - - - o o o - - - - -

Dering telepon dari iphone Hinata sukses membuyarkan pikiran Hinata.

Dengan ogah-ogahan ia mengambil iphonenya dan mendapati nama ayahnya.

"Yeoboseyo?" sapa Hinata kepada pria kesayangannya.

"Huh? Princess? Apa itu yebeseo?"

Hinata dapat membayangkan ayahnya sedang mengernyit mendengarkan kosa kata baru itu, dan itu membuat Hinata tertawa kecil.

"Aku hanya sedang menyapamu. Artinya adalah hallo, ayah."

Sekarang Hinata dapat membayangkan ayahnya terseyum di seberang sana.

"Baru satu hari dan ayah sudah merindukanmu. Apa Naruto bersikap baik kepadamu? Apa kamu sudah makan? Ah, kamu pasti baru bangun. Kebiasaan, dasar pemalas. Untung saja anak satu-satunya ayah ini sangat cantik dan pintar. Kamu tidak lupa untuk meminum obatnya, kan princess?"

Hinata tersenyum pahit. Tidak, laki-laki itu brengsek, ayah! Dan yah, ia memang baru bangun. Dan tidak, ia tidak meminum obatnya.

"Aku.. Baik-baik saja ayah. Naruto adalah suami yang sangat baik. Kemarin saja setelah aku sampai di rumahnya, dia segera menyiapkan tempat tidur untuk ku. Padahal ART nya ada banyak, tetapi dia sendiri yang turun langsung merapikannya untukku. Aku sangat bahagia, ayah. Dan lagi aku sudah meminum obatnya ayah. Baru saja, sebelum ayah meneleponku."

Berapa banyak kebohongan yang harus kamu ucapkan, Hinata?

Hiashi Hyuuga, ayah Hinata, hanya bisa tersenyum singkat di seberang sana. "Kau tahu, princess. Aku masih merasa pernikahan kalian terlalu cepat. Tapi jika memang itu yang terbaik untukmu, ayah akan selalu mendukungmu."

"Ayahku memang yang terbaik." ucap Hinata. Nada suaranya mulai bergetar, namun sebisa mungkin Hinata menahannya. Ia tidak ingin ayahnya mengetahuinya.

Tiba-tiba rasa pusing menghampiri Hinata. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak, kemudian membukanya kembali.

"Bagaimana, apakah kamu setuju?" tanya ayahnya dari seberang sana.

"Setuju?" Gawat. Hinata sama sekali tidak mendengarkan apa yang ayahnya katakan tadi. Karena rasa pusing sialan itu.

"Aku setuju saja ayah.." ucap Hinata. Sepertinya apa yang ayahnya bicarakan tidak terlalu penting. Jadi lebih baik ia iyakan saja.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa nanti princess. Ayah harus segera ke ruang meeting sekarang. I love you."

"Love you too."

Dan teleponpun di matikan.

Hinata menatap telepon itu selama beberapa detik. Hingga tatapannya kemudian beralih ke atas mejanya. Di atas sana ada sekitar 10 kantong plastik putih kecil yang berisi obat-obatan.

Hinata hanya menatapnya, tanpa berminat untuk meminumnya.

\- - - - - o o o - - - - -

"Selamat pagi, nona Hinata. Apakah nona mau sarapan?" tanya bibi yang kemarin berbicara dengan Naruto.

Hinata tersenyum singkat. "Aku tidak lapar. Apakah aku boleh meminta susu dingin saja?"

"Aduh, non. Tuan Naruto bisa marah sama bibi kalau nona tidak sarapan. Tadi pagi tuan Naruto memasakkan nasi goreng, makanan kesukaan nona Sakura. Nona Sakura sih, sudah makan non. Apakah non Hinata mau? Karena tuan Naruto juga memasakkan 1 untuk nona Hinata."

Hinata menghela napas. "Baiklah bi, aku akan makan, jika itu bisa membuat Naruto tidak marah dengan bibi."

"Baik non."

Dengan cekatan bibi yang belum Hinata ketahui namanya itu mulai menyiapkan nasi goreng di depan meja Hinata, tidak lupa beserta segelas susu dingin yang Hinata minta.

"Oh iya bi. Bibi lihat nggak Naruto dimana? Aku dari tadi tidak melihanya.."

"Tuan Naruto tadi pagi sudah berangkat bekerja nona."

"Oh." hanya itu reaksi Hinata. Enggan bertanya lebih lanjut. Jangan sampai moodnya yang baik pagi ini menjadi rusak karena memikirkan Naruto.

Melihat bibi itu hanya berdiri saja, Hinata menarik kursi di sebelahnya. "Bibi ngapain berdiri saja? Sini duduk disini bi!" ujarnya sambil menepuk-nepuk kursi di sampingnya.

Bibi itu melongo. Kemudian terbingung bingung menatap Hinata. "Eh, saya non?"

Hinata mengangguk.

"Di rumahku yang dulu aku juga mempunyai seseorang yang sangat mirip dengan bibi. Ah, walaupun usianya jauh lebih muda dari bibi. Tapi aku sangat menyayanginya." Hinata teringat dengan Toru. Apa yang dilakukan ART kesayangannya saat ini? Biasanya Toru akan memasakkan roti panggang selai madu untuk Hinata. Sarapan kesukaannya. Hinata jadi merindukannya.

Seakan mendapatkan ilham, tiba-tiba Hinata mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah si bibi.

"Bibi. Stt.. Pelan-pelan ya bi. Aku mau tanya, Sakura itu sebenarnya siapa sih bi? Bibi tahu nggak?" tanya Hinata dengan tatapan polos.

"Kalo itu non-"

"Bibi Tsuna.." Suara merdu seorang gadis memotong ucapan si bibi.

Bibi yang akhirnya Hinata ketahui bernama Tsuna itu segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri gadis itu. Membuat Hinata mau tak mau membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat gadis itu. Gadis secantik boneka bermata sehijau emerald dengan rambut merah muda seperti daun Sakura.

Sakura..

Satu hal yang membuat Hinata terkejut kemudian adalah, tongkat besi yang berada di tangan gadis itu.

Menyadari ada yang memperhatikan, gadis bermata hijau itu menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah Hinata. Walaupun tubuhnya mengarah kepada Hinata, namun Hinata melihat tatapan gadis itu kosong dan tidak terfokus kepada Hinata.

Gadis itu.. Buta?

\- - - - - o o o - - - - -

To be continue..


End file.
